


Australian Symwich

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The three need to spend some time while waiting for a mission to start.





	Australian Symwich

They were stuck. Roadhog looked around his house just outside Junkertown. Overwatch had decided to do something about the mess that was forming in the Australian heartland and had send a small team to the area.  
The massive behemoth turned his gaze to the other two in the room. Junkrat and he had obviously been send since they knew the area and people best… he was still wondering why the third person had been send. True, her hard-light technology was an asset to any mission, but she stood out from the local populace like a sore thumb. Satya ‘Symmetra’ Vaswani was sitting on a chair she had created herself when it became apparent that they would have to wait for the bribed female to bring some more fitting clothes for the Indian. Junkrat was scurrying around them, channelling the last part of his nickname rather well.  
“How long again?” She looked over at him, completely ignoring the other male in the room.  
“Told her to hurry, so not too long.” Mako leaned back against the wall, eyes trailing over her form behind his mask. It was almost a pity that they had to change her looks to match something more fitting for the area. In fact, he could swear she was almost glowing in the darkness.  
“Considering how it looks outside…” The Architech shifted a bit, throwing one leg over the other. “That will take a while.” There was no hint of annoyance in her voice, but her flesh hand started smoothing the hem of her dress absentmindedly.  
The both of them just watched Junkrat twitching and fiddling with just about everything in the room. At least he obeyed Roadhog’s rule of not setting off any form of explosives, not that that helped him much in keeping to their good side.  
“Can you stop?” Symmetra demanded sharply, now getting annoyed at the constant chaos around her as what possessions there still were after all this time got spread around the confined space.  
“It’s taking forever.” The mechanical leg clacked on the stone as its’ owner whined.  
“It’s been not even an hour, Rat.” Roadhog growled.  
“Can’t we do something?” The attempt at puppy-dog eyes was rather pathetic, considering the flaming hair and soot covering the one attempting it.  
Apparently, ‘burned puppy’ was good enough for the female though, because she merely rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. “Will it calm you down?”  
The man on the bed smirked behind his mask at that. “If anything works, it’s that, you know.”  
“I know.” She looked down at the man that had been meticulously taking apart some apparatus and now looked like Christmas had come early.  
The older man snorted in amusement at the sight of his ‘employer’ almost scuttling over to the female. The both of them had known for a while that despite her insistence on order in her everyday life and environment, Symmetra on occasion also enjoyed some chaos in bed. Both of them had at times assisted her with this matter, but this was certainly the first time that she had invited one of them while the other was also around. Privacy was usually on a first place in the list of her requirements for these escapades. Apparently, the wait was wearing her reluctances down a bit.  
Well, he certainly would not complain about having something of a show, assuming she wouldn’t demand him go elsewhere. While a pity, he would do it of course… much to his later frustration.  
At least for now, it did seem like she would do no such thing.  
“Know your place.” She had not moved a muscle, now looking down on the man at her feet with an unreadable expression. Legs thrown over one another, one foot was mere inches of his face and shining eyes.  
Roadhog was almost fascinated how different her treatments for the two Australians were. Where he knew her as a power-bottom, she using his – quite voluntarily offered – raw muscle to get pounded into the proverbial next week at her leisure, Junkrat meanwhile, was apparently worship her as a goddess. He wondered if the poor boy had ever had a chance to get to know her beyond the use of his hands and mouth.  
At least it seemed she had trained him well… in not using his hands. Considering the soot covering them and her desire for order and cleanliness, that was not a surprise. The soot-covered hands on the ground, the explosives-expert used his teeth to slowly and carefully pull of the shoe presented to him.  
He equally carefully put it down, making sure it stood neatly beside her. He was rewarded for his care with her stocking-covered foot briefly caressing a clean patch of his stomach.  
The bulkier male smirked. He had wondered why the other male had started taking showers and bathing, even if it was mostly rendered useless in the very next battle when explosions covered him in ash all over. Soot she might forgive, but certainly not dirt of any kind.  
“So… am I supposed to watch?” He leaned forward lightly, eyes following the curve of her leg when she offered the other shoe to be taken off.  
“You know your place.” For the first time since Junkrat had moved to her feet, she looked away from him, her eyes meeting those of the man on the bed.  
“Ah, I see.” He snorted, leaning back against the wall again, crossing his arms. “I will wait my turn then.”  
Jamison was nuzzling her stocking-clad feet, taking great care not to smear any of the soot on his face on them. Mako meanwhile felt his mouth-corner twitch at it. How long would it have taken her to teach the slender man how to do it. He had never seen him be that tender, not even with his beloved explosives.  
With his pants getting decisively tighter, he wondered if this was another part of her powerplay with him. It certainly started to feel that way as the other male continued his undressing of their mistress, still using no more than his teeth.  
When she rose from the hard-light chair – the thing promptly falling apart – and her dress slid down to the ground, he knew that he couldn’t care one iota about it. Unlike her other clothes, she did not allow Junkrat to pick that part of her outfit up, taking it herself and hanging it beside the stockings carefully draped over one of the few clean pieces of furniture.  
Standing in only her underwear, she gracefully crossed the room back to him, leaving the semi-awestruck rat on the floor.  
“I guess my place is now?” He mused, not moving an inch as she came closer still.  
“Only if you do well.” She opened his pants herself, leaning in close. “Will you?”  
“As you command.” He smirked, reaching for her hip. Compared to him, she looked frail and thin. “What of Rat?”  
“We will see if he gets a reward.” She placed his other hand on her hip as well. “The same counts for you.”  
“Duly noted.” He lifted her with practiced ease, lowering her with care. Behind his mask, he grinned at how aroused Junkrat’s mere undressing had made her. He knew better than to comment on it though. He had better things to worry about than getting himself in trouble.  
“Well… well executed…” As always, he carried her entire weight, keeping her from having to support herself on the filthy bed. Her flawlessly manicured nails – damnit, those would have to go as well when she would get into her new outfit – were digging into his shoulders as he moved her gingerly. This was the only hard part about the entire thing; having to take his time so she could get used to his girth. Over her shoulder, he could see Junkrat move closer with a look in his eyes that promised trouble for them both.  
It took him only a few moments to realize what was making the other man so reckless; he really liked himself some ass, and with the way Symmetra was being held right now, he had a perfect view of hers. Part of him realized that he probably should stop that before the other did something stupid, but said part was being drowned out by the rebellious streak of his character that wanted to know how it would play out. He just hoped the rat would play it smart.  
“Are you no longer paying attention?” Her sharp, displeased voice cut into his musings and he felt her nails drag down his shoulders.  
“With this view, how can I not get distracted?” He grunted, pressing the small piece of bare skin above his mask against her breasts. It was not a lie, per say, as they usually did things in a different position.  
“That is unacceptable.” The muscles in her legs tightened, a clear indication that he was to stop moving. “I ought to punish you, but that would endanger the mission if you get distracted.”  
“Some mercy, perhaps?” Mako felt her jerk at hearing Junkrat’s voice so close and from what he could feel, with lips and teeth nibbling on one of her feet. Someone was certainly going to abuse any mercy she might dish out.  
She turned halfway, still securely held by the tank, to look at the other male sitting on the ground. A small shudder ran down her spine, making him almost lift her off. He knew that kind of shudder and it usually meant discomfort. Before he could do so however, she stopped him, raising one hand. “I suppose… I should… be a mess to blend in.” Closing her eyes, she moved to rest against the body beneath her. “Please… proceed.”  
“Not to your discomfort.” The older male immediately countered. The look in her eyes was a strange one as she looked up at him.  
“A commendable effort, but we must consider the mission.” She righted herself, using her flesh arm to reach behind her. “I must blend in, and I cannot do this well-kept. Please proceed…” Her voice dropped a bit as she pulled Junkrat up. “Make sure I do not notice.”  
“Now that, we can do, right Roadie?” Having essentially been given the all-clear, one soot-covered hand promptly settled on the female’s stomach.  
“Within reason.” He had to admit that it was beyond tempting to turn the tables on her, but someone needed to keep Rat in check. Which was not to say that he wouldn’t use it to his advantage. For perhaps the first time in a long while, Mako reached up to remove his gasmask. Slowly moving her again, he did something he had been craving to do for a while now; growling a bit, he closed his lips around one of her firm breasts, sucking hard. Her breathless moans were a nice reward to what might well be one of the boldest things he had done to her. Glancing up briefly, he saw that her eyes were closed, pressed shut against the encroaching chaos.  
She yelped again, louder this time when Madison used his friend’s hold on her ass-cheeks to get up close and personal with something he probably had been craving ever since the first time he was allowed remotely near her bed.  
Symmetra’s mechanical arm still clung to Roadhog’s head, shudders running through her body as he kept sucking on her nipple as if he was trying to milk her. Her other arm shot back however, winding into Junkrat’s unkempt mass if hair. She was moaning, jerking every time the male behind her drove his tongue in deep.  
Their hands started mapping her skin, relishing in the flawless softness of it.  
“Say…” Junkrat moved up, pressing himself against her. Unlike the other two, he was still fully dressed, the metal bandolier on his chest cold against her heated skin. “Can I get a hole?” His maniacal grin was back, making it quite a feat that he bothered to ask first. His flesh hand moved to the free breast, squeezing it surprisingly gently for someone whose favourite part-time was wrecking things.  
“Please… proceed.” Her hand against his throat was enough to make Roadhog pull back and continue leaning backwards until he was prone on his bed, she sitting in his lap. Automatically he moved his hands to her slender thighs, staring at the dishevelled female in wonder when she leaned forward, presenting her ass to their partner. “Please.”  
If possible, the grin grew even wider and Roadhog felt the need to kick him before he – literally – rushed into things. God knew that patience was not the boy’s strong suit by any means. “I should have some lube that’s still good, Rat. Get it.”  
“Alright, alright.”  
While the young man searched for the necessary lube, he looked up at the Indian in his lap. “You sure? There’s different ways of making you blend in.”  
“I am.” She started moving slowly, shuddering a bit when his large hands covered both her breasts with ease, massaging them lovingly. “Besides, he deserves a reward.” Throwing her head back when the other male returned and started preparing her, she added with a vague hint of amusement. “Just don’t remind me of it.”  
“Yes, Ma’am.” Having prepared her sufficiently, Junkrat wrapped his arms around her as he slid inside. All three groaned at feeling both cocks inside her. Both men started moving quickly now, pent-up with frustrated need at how long it had taken to get here.  
She was making sounds entirely unlike any they had heard before and it spurned them on to move even harder. Roadhog grinned when she nearly screamed when the other male started toying with her clit. Now this was something he’d enjoy the memory for many nights to come. Her shining black hair, normally so perfectly kept was soon a mess, sticking to the sweaty skin of all three of them and she seemed unable to care that soot and dust stuck to her browned skin, giving it a very wasteland-like sheen of grey.  
“We need to do this again.” The youngest male’s movements became more frantic as he got closer to his own orgasm. “Like, every week. Fuck.”  
“Such… such lack of imagination.” She gasped out the words. “And stamina…”  
“Now that, I consider a challenge.” By now, the older male was also pounding into her. “Permission to make you eat those words?”  
“Not… If you keep… taking so long…” Her orgasm tore a decidedly un-Symmetra-like cry from her, rocking her entire body before she had to lean on the hands still holding her breasts to keep upright. Her moan when both of them came was breathless, chest heaving as they all three slowed down.  
“My bed’s a mess, I am afraid.” They gently removed themselves from her, Roadhog cradling her on his lap.  
“I… I guess I need to get used to that.” She sighed. “I doubt I can hard-light beds during the mission anyway.”


End file.
